wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Source:Doctors Without Borders, Interviews, THE WAY OF KINGS 1 December 2009
From Brandon Sanderson's website: Wheel of Time fansite TarValon.net is hosting another charity drive—this time in support of Doctors Without Borders. If you're interested, consider helping out at their team's donation page. It looks like they have a small number of "thank you" prizes as well, including one of the limited edition copies of THE GATHERING STORM. I did a few more radio and podcast interviews in the last couple of days. They'll probably be the last in a while; if you didn't get a chance to see me on the tour (a few Utah and Idaho events are still coming up), I said a lot of the same types of things on these shows as I said at my appearances. (Though for details and sometimes videos of my appearances you can check out Dragonmount's Storm Leader reports.) Today I recorded for a show on CNN radio that should be airing soon. I also appeared on David Lemberg's Science and Society podcast yesterday, as well as another appearance on the Louie b. Free show, where I really got to go in depth about this amazing phenomenon I've had the honor to be a part of. My first appearance was on November 3rd (only the "Part One" link works, but that's the whole thing). My segment starts at the 3:03:14 mark (yes, that's three hours into the show). Scrubbing through the previous 3 hours I heard adult content disclaimers several times, so keep that in mind! My segment of yesterday's show starts at the 30:47 mark. Give them both a listen! Then there's my own podcast. Though they did a fine job without me during the tour (such as in last week's episode about NaNoWriMo—by the way, how many of my fans won this year?), Howard Tayler and Dan Wells were happy to have me back for this week's Writing Excuses episode where we discussed mixing humor with drama and horror. Check it out. I've gotten a bit behind in mentioning the Mistborn 3 annotations. The most recent additions mention the creation of Inquisitors and how to defeat Ruin, Spook as the Survivor of the Flames, Marsh *spoiler*ing Penrod, and Yomen's backstory. Finally, it looks like Amazon has put up a new page for THE WAY OF KINGS—and this time it's for the real thing, unlike the old page with its hilarious reviews. The page count they list is optimistic (the text would have to be tiny; depending on how the book is designed I expect the final count to be north of 800 pages), but the rest of it, including the release date, should be pretty much right. Assuming I get my revisions done on time and to my satisfaction! Right now I'm back hard at work at TOWERS OF MIDNIGHT, which I'm guessing will come out more toward the end of November 2010 rather than exactly a year after THE GATHERING STORM. Anyway, there will be more here on THE WAY OF KINGS in the months to come. Stay tuned. Category:Brandon Sanderson Blog entries